fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AdrienGamingPro/Roy
Hey everyone. As you know, I am creating a fan-made show called Roy & Friends. The show will be about what Roy and his friends do besides working at their jobs. It will have at least 7 seasons and 26 episodes per season. I hope you all like it!! Anyways, here is the cast for Roy & Friends: Roy Marty Mitch Alberto Cooper Chuck Taylor James Doan Buu Tony Solary Rudy Timm Matt Neff Papa Louie Those are all the characters I have for now. I will make the 2nd part of the cast later. Anyways, let's get on with the Broadcasters (they are not really, this is all just fan-made, but anyway, let's get on with it): Albanian (Roy dhe Miqtë) - Vizion Plus, Nickelodeon Albania, Tring Tring Arabic (روي والأصدقاء; rwy wal'asdiqa) - Nickelodeon Arabia Armenia (voice-over; Րաֆֆի եւ ընկերներ; Raffi yev ynkerner) - ART21TV, ATV Azerbaijani (voice-over; Roy və Dostları) - Güneş TV, RegionTV Bulgarian (Рой и Приятели; Roĭ i Priyateli) - Nickelodeon Bulgaria, Super7 (voice-over), Nova TV (voice-over) Cantonese (罗伊同朋友; ???) - TVB Jade, ATV World Croatian (Roy i Prijatelji) - Nickelodeon Croatia, Nova TV, RTL Czech (Roy a Přátelé) - Nickelodeon Czech Republic, Barrandov, Prima Danish (Roy og Venner) - Nickelodeon Denmark, TV 2 Denmark Dutch (Roy en Vrienden) - Nickelodeon Netherlands English (Roy and Friends) - Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Disney Channel, Disney XD, MTV Estonian (voice-over; Roy ja Sõbrad) - TV3, MTV Eesti Filipino/Tagalog (Roy at Mga Kaibigan) - ABS-CBN, TV5 Finnish (Roy ja Ystävät) - Nickelodeon Finland, MTV3 Flemish (Roy en Vrienden) - Nickelodeon Belgium French (Roy et Amis) - Nickelodeon France, Nickelodeon Quebec, Télétoon (France), VRAK.TV (Quebec) Georgian (როი და მეგობრები) - BBB (subtitled), Palitra TV (voice-over) German (Roy und Freunde) - Nickelodeon Germany, Nickelodeon Austria, RTL (Austria) Greek (ακτίνα και τους φίλους; Aktína kai Fíloi) - Alter, Nickelodeon Greece Hebrew (רוי וחברים; ???) - Nickelodeon Israel, Kids Channel Hindi (रॉय और दोस्तों; Roy aur Doston) - Cartoon Network, Pogo (India), FijiTV (Fiji) Hungarian (Roy és Barátai) - Nickelodeon Hungary, RTL Klub Icelandic (Roy og Vinir) - Stöð 2 Indonesian (Roy dan Teman) - Nickelodeon Indonesia, Global TV Irish (Roy agus Cairde) - TG4, Vodafone Italian (Roy e Amici) - Nickelodeon Italy, Rai 2, Rai Gulp Japanese (ロイとフレンズ; Roi to Furenzu) - NHK, Animax Kannada (ರಾಯ್ ಮತ್ತು ಸ್ನೇಹಿತರು; Rāy mattu Snhitaru) - Chintu TV Korean (로이와 친구들; Loiwa Chingudeul) - Nickelodeon Korea, JTV SBS, Champ TV Latvian (voice-over; Roy un Draugi) - TV3 Latvia Lithuanian (voice-over; Roy ir Draugai) - TV3 Lithuania Macedonian (Рој и Пријатели; Roj i Prijateli) - Kanal 5, Sitel TV Malay (Roy dan Kawan) - Nickelodeon Malaysia, TV9 Malayalam (റോയ്, ഫ്രണ്ട്സ്; ṟēāy, phraṇṭs) - Kochu TV Mandarin (Standard) (罗伊与友; ???) - Cartoon Network, CCTV-14 Mandarin (Taiwan) (羅伊和朋友; ???) - Cartoon Network, YOYOTV Maori (Roy me Hoa) - Maori Television Mongolian (Рой, найзууд; Roi, Naizuud) - Dreambox HD Norwegian (Roy og Venner) - Nickelodeon Norway, TV 2 Sumo Persian (روی و دوستان; ???) - Shiraz TV, Persian Toon Polish (Roy i Przyjaciele) - Nickelodeon Poland, ZigZap, MTV (voice-over) Portuguese (Roy e Amigos) - Nickelodeon Brazil, Nickelodeon Portugal, TV Cultura (Brazil), Canal Panda (Portugal) Romanian (Roy și Prieteni) - Nickelodeon, TVR1 Russian (Рой и друзья; Roy i Druz'ya) - Nickelodeon Russia, CTC, Carousel, Gulli Serbian (Рој и пријатељи; Roj i Prijateli) - Ultra, Nickelodeon Serbia Slovak (Roy a Priatelia) - TV JOJ, Markiza Dajto, TV Markiza Slovene (Roy in Prijatelji) - Nickelodeon Slovenia, Pop TV, TV3 Spanish (Roy y Amigos) - Nickelodeon Latin America, Nickelodeon Spain, Clan TVE (Spain), Disney Channel (Spain) Swedish (Roy och Vänner) - Nickelodeon Sweden, TV4 Tamil (ராய் மற்றும் நண்பர்கள்; Rāy maṟṟum Naṇparkaḷ) - Chutti TV Telugu (రాయ్ మరియు స్నేహితులు; Rāy mariyu Snēhitulu) - Kushi TV Thai (รอยและเพื่อน; Rxy læa pheụ̄̀xn) - Nickelodeon Thailand, UBC TV, Chocolate TV Turkish (Roy ve Arkadaşlar) - Disney Channel, Disney XD, Nickelodeon Turkey Ukrainian (Рой і друзі; Roy i Druzi) - Nikcevik TV (voice-over), TET Vietnamese (Roy và Bạn Bè) - BiBi (voice-over), HTV3, SaoTV, See TV And those were all the Broadcasters for "Roy & Friends". Also, I will maybe add the rest of the characters coming to the cast as soon as possible, I don't know, but I hope you guys enjoyed this. I will see you guys for Part 2 of the Announcement. Goodbye!! UPDATE: I have decided to cancel the "Roy & Friends" series. Why? Because I don't feel like starting the series anymore. So, the plans to the "Roy & Friends" series is cancelled. I'm sorry! -_- This is Adrien, signing off for today. Bye!! 0_0 Category:Blog posts